User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 7
God Eater: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 7 - Beoblade side: Fail on the mission "I am Tohmas Von Beoblade, today I battled against Arthur, who corrupted himself to an Aragami. I couldnt save him, the next time I see him, he will perish with the full power of my Last Overdrive. That's a promise but Kaze is helping Arthur, persons are joining his side, they shall perish too. I dont know what to do with Baluar, I lied to him, I cant handle this case by myself, I just cant do it with him. He will just die after the great battle. I need someone ever stronger, someone that can stronger as me." Beoblade was recording the events from the past day as he does everytime, he is in a unknown Branch, talking with someone about the past days. So that's what happened? Everything? You just allowed him to live? - The man says Yes Patrick, you know my current state after the 5 Doors, I need your help and Maxwell with me to finish that guy - Beoblade says, anger with the current situation. Yes, I guess I can help you this time Beoblade, we worked for years so wont be a problem with we do that again - Patrick says, thinking of his old times with him and Maxwell, altough he said "But Maxwell, after mary, I dont know if he would ever trust you again". Beoblade: I know that, just tell him or we leave whitout him, just us are more than enough. I understand, I dont get my God Arc for years huh. - Patrick says, he went to talk with another girl who's the name he didnt wanna tell to Beoblade, mostly because he still dont trust him. It took a while, Patrick said he eneededto abandon the Branch for a while in the director's office, who was a lot surprised since he was the strongest God Eater at the Branch that isnt Maxwell, he was a little happy and called Maxwell to the gate where Beoblade and Patrick were headed, Maxwell took 7 minutes to show himself. Beoblade: Max... Maxwell: You demon. I PROMISED I WOULD KILL WITH I SEEN YOU AGAIN!, But Patrick is here and joining you. Before killing you, I will allow you to one phrase and with I dont seem to want to join you, I will kill you and visit your beloved ones. - Maxwell said, in pure anger for staying infront of Beoblade, who wasnt feeling like killing him. I dont like this guy, is he really gonna help? (Beoblade: Yes, a lot. Now stay quiet) Maxwell, the problem is that there is an old friend of mine just becam a reckless Aragami that is killing all the God Eaters he seems, the Branch I am currently working isnt stronger enough to help me so I need your help, you can kill me after that. - Beoblade says, calmly while facing him. "That friend of yours, you like him?" - Maxwell says, Beoblade just replied "he is like an younger brother to me", Maxwell smiled and was feeling like to crush that guy, took a while and he nodded. Patrick: Excellent! The group is back in action! - Maxwell and Beoblade got anger by that, Maxwell said: "WE ARENT FRIENDS OR PARTNERS! DONT EVEN SAY THAT AGAIN!" - Patrick just laughed and said "ok ok ok, sorry partner" - Patrick went to get his God Arc so then Maxwell, Beoblade didnt followed they. Neither of the 2 liked him, he did understanded that. ''"The mission got 2 new members. I hope Baluar dont stop this, we need to find Arthur, and quickly before he causes more pain" '' Category:Blog posts